Painful Silences
by hungrybookwrm
Summary: If you don't have family then what's left to live for. NejixOC One Shot! Reviews would be appreciated.


"Neji-san!" called a soft, musical voice. The lavender-eyed boy turned to face his caller.

"Hai, Tsuki-san?"

"It's nothing I just wanted to walk with you," she replied, earning a deep blush from him.

"...eh Neji-san?" the girl called Tsuki said softly, looking somewhat worriedly at the boy in front of her.

"Gomen, Tsuki-san. Arigatou." the boy said, snapping back to attention.

"Is everything alright, Hyuuga-san?"

"Hai." Neji replied monotonously.

"...um well then Good Night." said Tsuki somewhat hesitantly, and with a wave she was off.

-------------------------

"TSUKI-CHAN! GET IN HERE NOW!" screamed a deep voice. Tsuki huddled closer to the wall. She didn't need this, didn't want to deal with this right now. But she knew she was trying to stop the inevitable. Picking herself up slowly, she walked cautiously into the room, stopping in front of the tall, angry man who had shouted.

"You useless, stupid girl, did you really think staying out all night and hiding was going to stop me." he said, pulling at her hair viciously.

"Otou-san, please stop." she pleaded frailly.

"STOP? Hah, you useless b.tch, I wouldn't hit you if you didn't deserve it. It's your fault she is dead, you are the one who created the problem, so it's you who will be punished." She looked at the ground in defeat, accepting her "punishment" quietly. Blow after blow hit Tsuki's body relentlessly, but she never made a sound. She didn't know why she subjected herself to this punishment nearly every night, when she knew she could probably overpower her father in a second. Maybe it was because no matter what her father did to her he was still her flesh and blood and she knew she could never harm him. Or maybe it was because she did feel partly responsible for the death of her mother, whom her father had loved unconditionally. Well whatever the reason Tsuki stood her ground calmly until she was dismissed.

Once in her room, Tsuki walked painfully into the small connecting bathroom. Quickly undressing she bathed herself and then rewrapped her peeling bandages. She studied her face in the mirror to make sure that there were no bruises or cuts on her face, though her father was usually good with that. She then quietly redressed and layed down in bed trying to catch as much sleep as she could before tomorrow's mission.

---------------------------

Her eyes flew open at the sound of birds. "Sh.t!" she thought. "I am going to be so late." Pulling on her ninja gear she all but flew out of her house slamming the door loudly on the way out. "D.mn I'm going to get hell for that when I come back." Sighing softly she ran to the team's meeting spot. She smiled slightly when she found her sensei and three teammates still waiting for her.

"Tsuki-chan! A young ninja should be eager to embark on every mission early!" said her sensei enthusiastically.

"Eh heh," she laughed nervously "Gomen, Sensei, Tenten-san, Lee-san, Hyuuga-san. I'll try to be on time in the future."

"That's a good girl! Well then come on team we are already 30 minutes behind schedule!" said her sensei, once again, flashing his trademark thumbs up sign. Tsuki sighed once again and followed her team out the large Konoha gates. As her sensei was explaining the mission for the upteenth time, Tsuki slowed down, falling in step with the Hyuuga boy. They walked in silence for about 15 minutes.

"Tsuki-san, did he hit you again?" asked the lavendar-eyed boy when they were a good distance from the rest of the team. She brought her green eyes up to meet his and shrugged.

"I feel fine, if that's what your asking." she answered, her voice suddenly distant. He stopped suddenly grabbing hold of her shoulders roughly.

"Neji-san, please let go of me." she said coldly, feeling uncomfortable under the harsh gaze.

"Neji-san you're hurting me." this time her voice much softer. Sighing Neji let go of her shoulders and continued walking.

"I appreciate your concern, but this is something I need to deal with, Hyuuga-san."

They walked in silence once again, this time however it was tense and uncomfortable.

"Tsuki-san?" Neji questioned again.

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you remember when I told you what really happened to my father?"

"Hai."

"Do you remember how I was before my fight with Naruto?"

"Where is this leading, Hyuuga-san?" she asked cautiously.

"Just listen. Do you remember when you asked me why I was always so angry?" She nodded.

"Do you remember what I answered?"

"Get on with it Hyuuga." she growled, earning a chuckle from him.

"I told you that we were all in this world to serve our purpose, and that my fate was harsh and that you'd never understand me, so stop trying," he paused to take a breath "and do you remember how you told me that 'I was a self-obsessed moron, who should go shove his sob story up his a.s'?" It was her turn to chuckle deeply, earning a glare from the boy beside her.

"I know what you're going to say Hyuuga, so save it. It was wrong of me to speak that way to you when you were just trying to help." she stated, a smile forming on her delicate lips.

"And anyways we're holding up the group, they are all waiting for us at the bottom of the hill." Grabbing his hand she dragged him quickly to where the others were standing with knowing looks on their faces.

"AHH! Young love on a spring day, what a lovely way to start the morning." said their sensei with a wink. Blushing, she quickly let go of Neji's hand and joined Tenten for the rest of the journey.

----------5 Days Later----------

Tsuki sighed deeply, dreading her homecoming. She knew her father would be angry. She had told him it would be a quick mission, and that she would be home in two days at the most. Unfortunately for her, the people of The Land of the Woods weren't cooperative, causing many problems for their team. Nearing her compound, Tsuki turned and gave her team a final wave. Her eyes met each of her teammate's and sensei's stopping only momentarily when she reached Neji. Smiling, she turned away from them and walked to her house, hoping that she would be well enough after tonight's beating to see her team again. However, unknown to Tsuki, she was followed home by a concerned lavender-eyed boy.

Nearing her house she became nervous. She had never been away for such a long period of time, and she knew her father would be furious. Taking in her breath she entered the house. She only heard silence, a painful silence, a silence that she knew was going to be soon shattered by her father's yells and beatings. Her eyes passed over the dimly lit room in surprise; her father was nowhere to be found. Praying silently, she began to creep up the stairs, only to be stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder. In that instant she knew she was as good as dead. Tsuki could feel the energy and anger radiating off the man behind her. Turning slowly, she faced her father, for the first time in fear. He didn't even speak. Within seconds Tsuki's small body was thrown down the stairs, crashing painfully against the wooden door. She winced in pain as she felt blood trickle down her head. Her body soon felt numb to the blows placed upon her. Nearly every part of her body was bleeding or bruised, yet she still hadn't cried out in pain. Her father beat her within an inch of her life leaving her to die on the cold wooden floor. He then calmly left the house and went back to the bar, his favorite place in Konoha.

----------------------------------

Tsuki opened her eyes, which were painfully greeting the morning sun. She quickly shut her eyes tightly and groaned deeply, catching the attention of the four tired people surrounding her hospital bed.

"Tsuki-san, are you okay?"

"Tsuki-san, how do you feel?"

"The windows..." she groaned painfully. Instantly understanding they shut the windows as quickly as possible. Tsuki once again opened her eyes, but this time the pain was less.

"Who brought me hear?" she questioned hoarsely, though she already had a feeling she knew.

"It was Neji." answered your sensei quietly.

"Doumoarigatou, Hyuuga-san, words cannot express how grateful I am towards you." she said softly. Her only reply was a small nod.

"Eh...Sensei, Tenten-san, Lee-san, may I speak to Neji-san alone for a while." she croaked. Nodding, they all file out of the room mumbling something about how they had to go home anyways. Once they had all left the room Tsuki slowly propped herself up on the pillow and faced her friend. They sat that way in silence for sometime, doing nothing but staring at one another.

"You followed me home didn't you Hyuuga-san?" Tsuki said breaking the silence. His reply was once again a simple nod, causing you to frown.

"What did you see Hyuuga-san?" she tried again. Another minute of silence passed before he spoke.

"Nothing, I saw nothing, except him leaving the house."

"I went inside when he left and found you on the floor, then I brought you to the hospital." he continued, his voice emotionless.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked defensively. He just stared at her quietly.

"You knew you were going to get hurt, why did you go back into the house?"

"No matter what I do I can't escape my father. You don't understand Hyuuga, he's the only one I have!" she nearly yelled. Neji gripped her arm tightly.

"That's not true, you have Lee, Tenten, Sensei, and me. You're not alone Tsuki, I don't know why you keep going back to him." he said his lavender eyes piercing her green ones. Defeated, she sighed, trying to hold back tears which were starting to spill over.

"You wouldn't understand Neji, he's the only family I have left." She argued. His eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You let him beat you because he's the only family you have?" he stated, "That's a pathetic excuse." Tsuki lowered her head and allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

"He beats me because I killed my mother." She finally blurted out.

Neji looked in amazement at the small girl in front of him. Part of him wanted to hit her for being so vulnerable, while the other just wanted to wrap his arms around her. He chose the later. He took her in his arms and held her while she continued to cry.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." he whispered softly in her ear. Tsuki lifted up her eyes to meet his, and smiled softly.

"W-why d-do you care s-so much w-what happens to m-me?" she managed to stutter out.

"I don't know." Neji simply replied, continuing to hold on to Tsuki.

--------------------------------

After what seemed like hours Neji gently laid the now sleeping girl down on to the bed. Brushing the few bangs fell upon her eyes he softly kissed her forehead. Turning, he walked to the door before stopping abruptly. He whispered one word, that seemed to resound throughout the silent room.

_Aishiteru._


End file.
